calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures
Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures is the new television cartoon series airing on Cartoon Network on February 28, 2012. Voice Portrayer ideas *Tara Strong as Calvin *Jacob Hopkins as Hobbes *Colleen Villard as Andy *Greg Cipes as Scortes *Dakota Fanning as Susie Derkins *Candi Milo as Miss Wormwood *Grey DeLisle as Mrs. Jacobson *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Jacobson *Tom Kane as Principal Spittle *Alyson Stoner as Rosalyn *Phil LaMarr as Moe * Pamela Adlon as Zoe *Rob Paulson as Sherman Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: The Edge of the Old Tooth *Episode 2: Mom Knows What Calvin Did that One Afternoon *Episode 3: Stupendous Man Meets Spaceman Spiff *Episode 4: Calvin and the New Next Door Neighbor *Episode 5: Night of the Living Wooden Puppets *Episode 6: The Field Trip *Episode 7: Baby-Sitter Blast *Episode 8: The Super Fun Sleepover Party *Episode 9: The Family Sleep Away Camp Trip *Episode 10: Summer Vacation Fun Time *Episode 11: The Very Long Dull Winter *Episode 12: The Annual Go-Kart Race *Episode 13: Ghosts in the Attic *Episode 14: Calvin and the Case of the Missing Sock *Episode 15: Snow Goon Showdown *Episode 16: The Yellostone Monster *Episode 17: Calvin's Story of Zonks *Episode 18: Calvin's Chicken Pox *Episode 19: Time terror *Episode 20: The Incredible Shrinking Student Season 2 *Episode 21: Calvin Loses His Marbles *Episode 22: The Mysterious Candy Ingredient *Episode 23: The Terrifying Test *Episode 24: Dinosaurs on Parade *Episode 25: Escape from the Reality of Horrors * Episode 26: The Thumb of Doom * Episode 27: The alternate universe * Episode 28: Sister for Adoption * Episode 29: Birth of a friendship * Episode 30: MONSTERS * Episode 31: The Comic Strip of a Comic Strip * Episode 32: Kidnapping Scortes * Episode 33: R.I.P Calvin * Episode 34: A Calloween special (Halloween special 2015) * Episode 35: Snow War II * Episode 36: Hobbes' gumball * Episode 37: The Ultimate Summer Camp of Doom * Episode 38: MTM * Episode 39: Evil Returns * Episode 40: Comic References Season 3 * Episode 41: Susie's Transformation * Episode 42: The Calvinball Challenge * Episode 43: Video Game Universe * Episode 44: Jokes and Pranks * Episode 45: Susie is Speechless * Episode 46: Bobby Fever * Episode 47: Have you seen this tiger? * Episode 48: The Pest * Episode 49: Weekend At Miss Wormwood's House * Episode 50: The Ultimate Break In * Episode 51: A Town Square Fair * Episode 52: Goldie We Hardly Knew Ye * Episode 53: The Argument * Episode 54: Darkness Returns * Episode 55: Trevor's Bicycle * Episode 56: Calvin Goes Invisible * Episode 57: Go West, Young Calvin * Episode 58: Play Date * Episode 59: The return of the alternates * Episode 60: Too much TV (Halloween special 2016) Season 4 * Episode 61: The Vacation that wasn't a Vacation * Episode 62: The return of Galaxoid and Nebular * Episode 63: My monsters under my bed * Episode 64: The Clones and I * Episode 65: The Clones and I, part 2 * Episode 66: The Clones and I, part 3 * Episode 67: The Name of Shame * Episode 68: Katie's Classic Book Club * Episode 69: Albert and the Garden * Episode 70: Calvin's Sunglasses * Episode 71: The Carpool Whirlpool * Episode 72: No Money, Lots of Problems * Episode 73: Hands in the Air! Category:2011 Television Cartoon Series